Brothers Before Beauties
by HetaWriter - HetaReader
Summary: Emil then glanced around, eyes eventually falling onto the girl of his dreams. Right now, she was batting her eyes and twirling a strand of her hair as she was speaking to a guy near the benches. It would have been fine, that is if the guy weren't Lukas. HighSchool!AU, brotherly IceNor, oneshot.


_Hello all - HetaWriter/HetaReader here. This time, I bring to you a short piece and for once...it's actually rated under T!_

_This was inspired by basically, the bonds between siblings, particularly same gender ones (sister-sister and brother-brother). I have a younger sister myself, but I wonder what it's like if your younger sibling ever had a crush on somebody who in the end asked you out. It must be pretty bad, in my opinion._

_Just to note: this is a school AU. Emil is Iceland, Lukas is Norway and Matthias is Denmark. The girl is never named and is just a faceless OC who you can all bash or whatever to your heart's content. In any story I make, I don't like using any of the nations as the bad guys simply because I don't find anyone that hateable (except HetaOni's Steve, but that doesn't count)._

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Hetalia.  
_

_Read on!_

* * *

"You can do this," Emil took deep breaths as he peered at his reflection in the mirror in the boy's bathroom. "You can do this…you _will _do this." After mumbling to himself the phrase over and over again, Emil took a deep breath as he exited the bathroom and searched around the basketball courts, knowing fully well who he was looking for.

The sound of laughter reaching his ears, the Icelandic boy turned around and his heart skipped a beat as he laid eyes on a girl with shimmering, dark hair that glistened in the sun's rays as well as wearing a black mini skirt reaching her thigh. Her smile was bright and she seemed to be glowing.

Much to Emil's expectation and dismay, she was surrounded by boys who were shouting claims and anything to boost their ego in hopes of affecting on the girl's decision on who she preferred that day.

Emil licked his lips as he felt his pale face starting to burn; he knew he was blushing at that moment, but he just couldn't help it.

In his opinion, she was to die for.

Close by, his older brother Lukas, who preferred the Norwegian aspect of their family, suddenly lifted his head up, attention now obtained. The Norwegian boy's eyes were raised from the novel that his Romanian friend Dracul had recommended him to.

Usually, Lukas wasn't one to come to places like the basketball court, but right now, he wanted to avoid Matthias, a Danish boy who could never stop talking or stay still. Due to Lukas' much quieter nature and interest with books of mythology, Matthias would naturally assume that the Norwegian boy had gone to the library if not in the Magic Club with Dracul and Arthur or sitting with Berwald and Tino at the lawn area.

Matthias would never try the basketball courts to search for the Norwegian boy; Lukas detested physical education.

Right now, Lukas couldn't help but feel amused at seeing his little brother so nervous; it was quite adorable how his face took a light tint of scarlet while he nervously shuffled in his spot and fumbled with his fingers. Turning his head, Lukas saw that it appeared that his precious little brother was trying to collect his wits to speak to a girl.

A girl who was surrounded by many guys with bulging muscles and arms like tree trunks.

"Um…" Emil licked his lips as he tried to calm himself, finally approaching the group. "H-Hi…"

Lukas could easily detect the nervousness in his little brother's voice and, after seeing the other boys who surrounded the girl shoot burning glares in Emil's direction, came closer to watch and hopefully try and lend some moral support to him.

Emil could see his older brother nearby sitting on a bench with a book in his lap. Lukas gave a very small smile in his direction and a nod as he made a motion with his hands; encouraging the Icelandic boy to continue on.

"Hey babe, I think this loser wants to talk to you," one of the boys in the group gave a disregarding snort in Emil's direction.

Emil pointedly gave a warning look to Lukas, seeing his older brother's face instantaneously darken at the remark.

The girl then turned her attention to Emil as she flashed that smile that made the Icelandic boy melt into a puddle. "Hi," she said simply.

It was then at that very moment that Emil became frozen in his spot. He quickly glanced up at his brother, hoping for some encouragement of any kind, but was alarmed when he saw that Lukas was now whacking Matthias with his book.

The Danish boy had tried to wrap his arms around the Norwegian in hopes of giving him a surprise hug, but was abruptly cut off by Lukas pounding him in with his novel. "C'mon, Norge!" whined Matthias. "We used to hug all the time when we were little! Just one for now!"

"We are no longer children," said Lukas sternly as he backed away. His arm was outstretched and his book was still in his hand, "Now, stop that! People will think there is something going on between us…"

"Seriously?" Matthias laughed. "C'mon, Norge! As if they think that there's something like _that _coming in between us! I mean, we're best buddies! Now come here and let's have a bit of bromance! We're close enough to have that sort of stuff!"

"Stay _away _from me."

And with that, Lukas whacked Matthias across the head with his book one more time before fleeing from the basketball courts. The Dane was hurriedly chasing him in hot pursuit shouting about them being best friends and therefore, should be okay in hugging one another.

Emil didn't know what to do now; his brother had encouraged him in the first place, and now with him gone…

'_You can do this! Come on…you can do this! It's no problem at all, really!'_

By the time that Emil was able to calm down his rapidly beating heart from thumping out of his chest and gain his breath back, the Icelandic boy discovered that by the time he looked up, they were all gone.

They had moved away, more interested in watching (by this point) Lukas Thomassen, the school's resident snarker, beat up the soccer team's center-back, Matthias Densen with only a book on fairies and trolls.

Emil stormed off to the bathroom as he turned on the tap, throwing some of the water into his steaming face. The cold drops sizzled and hissed against his burning skin as he slapped his forehead and groaned.

Way to go in making a first impression to one of the most beautiful girls he ever laid eyes on.

'_Stupid…I'm so stupid!'_ he thought to himself. _'I can't believe this! That was my shot in trying to talk to her and make a good impression, but I _had _to screw it up! Ugh…I can't believe this…man, what's _wrong _with me?'_

It took a little while, but after giving deep breaths with his hands over his diaphragm, Emil was eventually able to calm himself down and after running a hand through his silver hair, strode out of the bathroom.

He eventually came to the bottom field where Matthias was now kicking a ball around with his Dutch teammate. Pretty soon, Emil saw the Spanish soccer captain run up to them and request for him to play with them. Matthias responded with great enthusiasm while the Dutch student looked grudgingly reluctant.

Emil then glanced around, eyes eventually falling onto the girl of his dreams. Right now, she was batting her eyes and twirling a strand of her hair as she was speaking to a guy near the benches.

It would have been fine, that is if the guy weren't Lukas.

"That was _so _funny the way you hit Matthias with that book!" the girl giggled, a trace of a purr lining her voice as she came closer to him.

"…I suppose it was," the Norwegian boy responded politely though his face retained its blank expression.

"You're really cute…be my boyfriend?"

Emil's violet eyes widened as the scene before him seemed to play in slow motion. He felt a pack of needles stab at his heart and a lump gathered in his throat. He lowered his head, his hands now clenched to his fists as he refused to see anymore.

By now, everybody had their attention averted onto the bold girl; however Lukas cared not in the slightest for her.

No, he instead could plainly see his little brother with the worst expression he had ever seen, stretched onto his face. Emil's eyes were fixed to his feet and his hands were at his side, clenched into such tight fists that the knuckles grew whiter than his already pale skin.

Before Lukas could saw anything, perhaps even call out to his younger brother, Emil had already rushed away from the scene, though the Norwegian boy was alarmed to see that a drop was about to spill from one of his little brother's amethyst orbs.

"Where are you going?" the girl demanded as Lukas began to run after his little brother. She took a hold of his arm.

"To find my little brother."

"What?!" she sniffed, disgusted. "You don't need him! He's a loser!"

Lukas wrenched his arm out of her grip as he glared down at the girl, his ice-blue eyes glowing with an intense blaze. "Go to hell," he bit frostily. Despite his expression being impassive, the tone of his voice indicated how he truly felt. "What I do not need is a filthy crone such as yourself."

He didn't bother looking back to see everyone else's reactions and left the (now) dumbfounded girl in his dust. Lukas began making a mad dash around the school as he searched desperately for his little brother, worried about his well-being. He searched the courts, the laboratories and even some of the classrooms and the top field, but there was no sign of his little brother anywhere.

Starting to get scared, Lukas eventually stopped at the pool and finally skidded to a halt.

His brother was sitting at the pool's edge, his knees brought to his chest as he gazed miserably down at his reflection on the clear surface. The water shimmered under the sun's rays that softly bounced upon it.

"Emil…"

The Icelandic boy didn't bother looking up; he knew who it was from the tone of voice. Despite the angry expression etched onto his face, his eyes appeared ready to spill at any moment. He buried his face in his knees.

"Emil…" Lukas repeated, but was abruptly cut off.

"Go away, Lukas."

"No," said the Norwegian boy with a slight frown. "I will not."

"L-look," said Emil sharply, though his voice choked a little. "J-just…j-just leave me alone. You have the girl of your dreams now, so what do want from me?"

"The girl of my dreams?" Lukas snorted. He spoke in a more sincere tone, "Why would I trade my little brother for a strange girl? I do not even like her at all."

"I…I don't know…it's just…I j-just…" Emil had tried to lift his head, but he dropped it back to his knees. His lithe frame was shuddering as soft sniffs escaped could be heard.

Lukas felt a twinge in his heart as he gave a sigh and sat wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Emil…" he said as he stroked and patted the younger boy's silver hair. "You're all that I have and you mean the most to me; what makes you think I would just leave you like that?"

"What about…?" began Emil, raising his head revealing his eyes to be red and slightly puffy.

Lukas waved a dismissive hand while he kept the other around his brother's lower torso. "What about her?" he asked tonelessly. "I never even liked her in the first place; I don't need a horrible crone like that if I have a wonderful little brother like you."

Emil bit his bottom lip as he stared at his reflection again, this time seeing his brother's one as well in the clear and shimmering surface. He saw now that his older brother had his eyes shut as he continued embracing him there. Soon, Emil wiped at his eyes with one arm as he held at Lukas' arm with the other, returning the hug.

He wouldn't admit it, especially not out loud to Lukas, but times like these made Emil miss the hugs he used to get when they were smaller…

* * *

_And there you have it - I'm sorry if somebody is OOC; I will try to improve better next time..._

_I always thought Norway would be a nice big brother who would put his little brother's feelings before himself. At least, that's what I think. Originally, the title was supposed to be "Brothers Before Babes" or "Brothers Before B******", but I decided to drop those since I don't think those titles fit with Iceland and Norway._

_As always, I would like to hear your thoughts and opinions. Good day to you all! :DDD_


End file.
